The Lost Birchwood: Locked Memories
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Bernice finds out she has a past with Slimy, Flasher and Sleazy from some years ago back when she was very little and when she starts to slowly remember her past when she was little and how she really first went to toon town she will see why her memories were locked away. [Credit goes to imaginarytoon1]
1. Prologue

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

**have you heard about Robin Williams? :( **  
**it is sad on what happen to him and I hope his family is okay...**

**oh this story will take place some time after 'The Lost Birchwood' Story and I don't know what Chapter I will end The Lost Birchwood on but I don't plan to end it too soon cause I still like to place more chapters into before I work more on this.**

**and this Chapter is just a Prologue and plus I think I will have a girl name Adalyn be the one to win Psycho's heart.**

**I mean I don't think Patsy would fit and I think that Adalyn seems better and I think I will have her appear in The Lost Birchwood: Locked Memories, she wont appear in The Lost Birchwood but later in this story.**

**anyway I hope you like this Prologue Chapter and I will try to come up for a idea for Chapter 1 when I can.**

**the first few chapters will have Bernice as a little girl and her ending up in the Who Framed Roger Rabbit World Before**  
**and this will go on for a while until she ends up back home and it goes back to the year 2012 in the present day in The Lost Birchwood Series.**

* * *

_I knew I loved you before I knew you _

_you are a Angel brought to me..._

_you were what was missing in my life..._

those were the words that was written on paper that seem to have been floating in the air before it landed down on Mrs Gray's car and she pick it up and read it and after she did she couldn't help but smile at such warm and kind words.

"whoever wrote this put a lot of thought into it and they must of been in love at the time they wrote this...I think I will give this to Bernice when she is older and I'm sure she would love such a sweet writing."Mrs Gray said as she heads inside the orphanage and when she came in through the doors many of the children were running around and giggling and playing tag and two children started to run around Mrs Gray before taking off running as soon as a little boy who was around the same age as them ran over and yelled for them to get back here and let him tag them.

"Phil be careful while you run you don't want to hurt yourself and what did I tell you children about playing tag inside? if your going to play tag go outside and play."Mrs Gray said as she was holding a bag of groceries.

"okay Mrs Gee!"the little boy and his friends said as they go outside out back in the playground of the orphanage.

as Mrs Gray started to go to the kitchen with the groceries she feels something tug on the bottom end of her dress and she looks down and couldn't help but smile as she sees the 3 year old blonde in two ponytails with two bunny hair clips in place and her wearing a pretty pink dress and at the ends of her ponytails had cute little curls at the end and she had her adorable amber eyes looking up at Mrs Gray.

"candy?"the little girl asks as she was looking up at Mrs Gray who couldn't help but bite her lip trying to hold back her laughter as the little girl was asking if she got some candy with the groceries and Mrs Gray knew that the little girl would spoil her dinner if she is given candy right now and Mrs Gray reach her hand down and gently makes the little girl let go of her dress.

"now Bernice you can't have the candy right now, wait until you eat dinner first...the cooks are making dinner as we speak and I had to grab a few more things for dinner cause we had run out of the spice for the food and plus I thought as long as we needed the spice I would get some other groceries too so can you be a good girl and wait?"Mrs Gray ask the little girl who was named Bernice who seem to frown at being called her real name before stomping her small foot down while crossing her arms.

"now don't be mad at me just because I wont give you the candy right now young lady you will just have to wait like everybody else."Mrs Gray said but then the little girl shook her head no and this made Mrs Gray confused on why she was shaking her head no.

"me Bunny! Bunny!"little Bernice said as she was gave the nickname 'Bunny' and Mrs Gray couldn't help but be a little shocked at the reason the little girl was upset because Mrs Gray didn't use the little girl's nickname and it had nothing to do with the candy and this made Mrs Gray laugh.

"okay 'Bunny'...can you please wait like a good girl and then in a few hours after you ate your dinner I will give you the candy, deal?"Mrs Gray said to 'Bunny' as she went from mad to happy and giggles and nods her head and said "Okay!"

after that was said and done Mrs Gray headed into the kitchen to place the groceries away.

while Mrs Gray was placing the groceries away Bunny was looking around and watching some of the children walking past her and heading else where and some were going to be adopted today and Bunny hadn't been adopted yet but she seem to enjoy her life here and seem to see all the kids here as her brothers and sisters and sees Mrs Gray as a motherly figure with some other women who work at the orphanage who did some of the cooking for the orphans.

Bunny started to walk over to the stairs and she couldn't really walk up them so she had to climb up with her small hands and knees and after she got up to the top of the stairs to where the hall is she stood up and started to walk down the hall way and as she was walking some of the walls started to change from a real wall to a toon wall and seeing this seem to make her confused and then after she got over her surprise and confuse state she started to giggle when she saw some toons passing by her and doing something funny and she started to laugh even more and when the toons heard the laughing of a little girl they look over and saw her and after they saw her they stop walking and went over where she is and they started to make her laugh with some funny faces and some tricks but after a while the toons left and leaving her to wonder around and end up outside of what seem to be a toon hotel.

as the little girl was looking around she look to the right and saw Eddie and Teddy talking with a toon.

she started to tilt her head to the side as she looks curiously at them before facing away from the two men and the toon and starting to walk away and heading down the streets of toon town and she stop when she saw a toon weasel wearing a trench coat and he also had on a green baseball hat on his head and seem to be reading something on a piece of paper.

"now where did Slimy say he wanted to meet again? was it Ginger Street or Bad Apple Street?"he said as he was trying to figure out where he was suppose to meet up with Slimy and as he was busy trying to figure that out he didn't notice when a small hand reach up and tug on his left arm of his trench coat's sleeve and he looks to his left and look down to see a little girl who was looking at him and he couldn't help but blink a little in surprise before looking around and trying to see where the girl's parents are but so far he couldn't see any other humans beside her around and then he looks back down at the little girl who was giving him the 'puppy dog eyes and a cute little pout look' and he couldn't help but grumble a little before placing the paper away in one of his pockets before crossing his arms as he looks at the little girl who seem to be looking up at him and bothering him for some odd reason even if he was busy trying to figure out where he is suppose to meet up with Slimy.

"what you want kid? I'm kinda busy at the moment."Flasher said but then he notice while his arms were crossed the little girl was still holding on to his sleeve.

"I'm Bunny! whats your name?"she ask him and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the girl's name even if he didn't know that it wasn't her real name and was only a nickname and her real name is Bernice.

and plus it would seem that the little girl wasn't going to leave him alone until he tells her his name.

"it's Flasher."he said and she seem to giggle before letting go of his sleeve and then she started to hug him and causing him to be surprise.

after a few moments of her hugging him and him feeling awkward at the fact that some little brat (who he thought was a brat...) was hugging him for no reason.

"you done kid?"he ask her and she shakes her head no while still hugging him and he seem to had enough so he had to grab the back of her and pull her off and now he was holding her by the back of her dress and looking at her with a not amused look on his face.

"you aren't going to leave me alone are you?"he ask in a deadpan way and she just smiles and giggles and shakes her head no.

"No Flashy! hehehe"the little girl then reach out and seem to jump as she surprise him and making him let go of her as she started to hug him around his neck and he had no choice but to catch her before she fell down while still hugging on to his neck.

"fine...I'll take you with me but if Slimy asks it's your fault I'm late meeting up with him."Flasher said as he started to walk down past some trashcans and heading down the street with the little girl who seem to have grown a liking to him and wouldn't seem to let go of him.

"I'm 3 years old, how old are you?"she ask as Flasher looks down at her as he walks and then looks back up to see where he is going before he answers her.

"that's none of your business and you shouldn't ask a toon that question."Flasher said to her as she seem to grow sad as he seem to scold her for asking how old he was and the look she was giving him made him feel annoyed and glad he only had to put up with her for a little while until he finds her parents.

"okay I will tell you, I'm a few years older than you by two years can you guess what age is that?"Flasher said to her and she seem to be thinking and then she started to make a face meaning she didn't know the answer and this made Flasher laugh even if he wanted to trick her by saying he was two years older than her when in fact he was one year older than her and plus he wanted to see how well she did in thinking on the numbers.

a hour later as they were walking (and I say that because Flasher made her get down and walk beside him but he had to hold her hand so she didn't run off.)

"what year is it Flashy?"she asks him as they went pass some toons.

"it's 1933 kid now come on I have to meet up with Slimy."he said as he turns a corner and headed down a another street and headed over to a dark blue weasel who was waiting for him and taping his right foot while having his arms crossed over his chest and when he turn to look forward he saw Flasher and he was about to yell and chew him out for being late when he took notice of the little girl.

"Flasher! what did I tell you about not letting someone follow you! and I didn't think it be some little girl! what she do? follow you the whole way here?"Slimy ask him and Flasher started to explain to him on why the little girl was with him and after he did explain Slimy started to laugh.

"it isn't funny!"Flasher yells out as Slimy keeps laughing his head off about how the little girl seem to become clingy to him.

"yes it is! hahahaha!"Slimy said as he falls over on his back and started to hold his sides as he keeps laughing and all the little girl did was watch the whole scene "stop laughing! it isn't funny!"Flasher said to him as Slimy stops laughing as he keeps holding his sides as he looks up at Flasher while biting his bottom lip "no it isn't funny..."Slimy said between laughs.

"thank you now that you see that it isn't fun-"Flasher said but he was cut off by Slimy yelling out

"it is hilarious! Hahahaha! is she going to be your little sister?"Slimy asks as Flasher was about to yell at him to shut up when Bunny made a excited squeal before tackling Flasher into a hug and causing him to fall over and fall down but then he got up and saw that the little girl was hugging on to him and seeing this Slimy laugh even harder and this cause Flasher's eyes to go wide before looking over at him "shut up!"he said to Slimy before looking at the little girl.

"I'm not going to be your brother kid now get off before I get mad."Flasher said to her as she makes a 'Aw' sound before finally letting him go and going over to Slimy who seem to have calm down but was still smiling after what just happen and 'Bunny' (even if her real name is Bernice and she seem to like to be just called by her nickname right now and might grow out of it in time.)

and then Bunny holds out three fingers to him with a smile "I'm 3 years old!"she said and Flasher rolls his eyes and goes over to the little girl and grab her by her hand and pulls her away from Slimy and he looks at Slimy in the eye as he seem still amused by the fact that the little girl wanted to adopt Flasher as her big brother.

"not one word..."Flasher said as he points his finger at Slimy who got up and dust off his clothes before giving his friend a smirk.

"my lips are sealed."he said and as Flasher was about to ask him what place were they going to go to when he feels something hug on to his arm and he looks down and saw Bunny looking up at him with a smile.

"will you knock that off! I'm not going to be your big brother!"Flasher said as she nods her head "I know but I like you and I want to be your friend Flashy!"she said and he was about to tell her not to call him that when he hears Slimy laugh once more "Flashy?! oh man I like this kid she is a lot of laughs!"Slimy said as Flasher look from the little girl to Slimy with a dead serious look that showed he was thinking of punching him in the face but he decided to save that for when Slimy really made him mad.

"come on lets go."Slimy said as he was about to walk but stop as he looks down at the little girl.

"say where is your mom and dad kid?"he ask her and Flasher slap his forehead as he could of ask her that in the first place and he would of been rid of her as soon as he hand her over to her parents.

"don't have any."she said and this causes the two to look at her with shock and stunned faces.

and they didn't seem to say anything for a long while and she couldn't help but be curious as to why they weren't saying anything.

"whats wrong?"she ask as the two seem a little lost in words right now after finding out the little girl that Flasher found was a orphan and the fact she didn't seem scared that she was far away from whatever orphanage she is from.

Slimy looks over at Flasher who looks back at him with a stunned look on his face that is the same look on Slimy's face.

"so what now?"Slimy asked

* * *

**Sorry this Prologue isn't perfect but I couldn't think much to put for this and I hope you like the next Chapter of The Lost Birchwood once it is done and I promise it will be worth the wait :D**

**and plus I thought the idea of Bernice meeting Flasher and Slimy when she was little sounded cute XD**

**and this takes place years ago before Roger was framed so anyway this story will take place after The Lost Birchwood **

**but I still need to work on some chapters on The Lost Birchwood so I'm not going to end it too soon and again I hope you like the new chapter of The Lost Birchwood and again it will be worth the wait just give it time :)**

**and all so this story will show how Bernice was like before she was adopted by her foster family that caused her not to trust any new foster families that came to adopt her.**


	2. Chapter 1: Sasha Santino and Doctors

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

**and as you know Adalyn will be showing up for the first time in this Story of The Lost Birchwood: Locked Memories**  
**but it wont happen until like some time later on and right now the story will just be about Bernice, Slimy, Flasher and Sleazy up until **  
**Bernice/Bunny goes back home to the real world and we return to the present day in the lost birchwood series.**

**all so if you like to know on some of the characters that will appear later on I will tell you,**

**there will be Adalyn Renfield and her younger siblings will appear too.**

**Adalyn's younger sister Kylie Renfield who sadly is not able to walk and needs a wheelchair but she has a type of telepath that allows her to help her other sibling to see things that are around her or on the tv with her mind so that her little sister wont miss out on anything.**

**Aiden Renfield is all so Adalyn's little brother and Kylie's younger brother, Aiden is a mute but he can speak with telepathy to others but I think he might only do so with his sisters and those he could trust to know about it.**

**Mia Renfield can hear toons but sadly she can't see them with out the help of her sister Kylie who helps her see them by projecting the image of them and anything else inside her mind, the reason for this is because she is blind but she has a telepath powers that lets her speak with Kylie and Aiden and Kylie is in a word Mia's eyes to see the world and the only way Mia can see everything is if Kylie shows her by projecting the image to her cause her eyes can't see them sadly...**

**I think that perhaps there could be a story behind on the reason Adalyn's siblings are the way they are today, but I will get to that when I can as the story goes.**

**next will be Rachelle who was in the same orphanage as Bernice and Rachelle is a month older than Bernice and she acted like a older sister to Bernice and was one of the few other orphans to look out for Bernice because of well of her times when she would faint from her hypoglycemia or if when she got really sick and would run a fever **  
**and Rachelle's foster family will be a surprise cause you wont believe who adopts her.**  
**Tasha Nettorvon will all so appear in this too **  
**and so will Josephine Layla Rabbit who will be going by the name Jill L. Tibbar (yes Jill is not a toon but just a human.)**  
**and anyway that is all I got to say for now, I hope you enjoy this Chapter even if there will be some sad parts in it but you will see once it comes up.**

* * *

it had been 10 days since Slimy and Flasher found Bunny and she was right now hiding under Flasher's jacket and trying not to let the rain hit her.

"will you get out of my jacket! I need it more than you!"Flasher said as he was no longer wearing his jacket and anyone can see he was wearing a white shirt and light brown shorts.

"but I do not want to melt!"Bunny said as she peaked her head from under the jacket that she was hiding in and after she did say this she hides her head once again under the jacket and this makes both Flasher and Slimy look at each other with confused and curious looks on their faces before Slimy thought he be the one to ask as he looks at the jacket with Bunny under it.

"what do you mean melt? you ain't no witch your just a little girl."Slimy said

Bunny looks up at Slimy and gave him a look to show she was serious "sugar melts in the rain and I do not want to melt in the rain."she said as Slimy blinks at this before asking "...sugar?"he asks and then she nods her head "yes! girls are made up out of sugar, spice and everything nice...that is why when it started raining I took Flashy's jacket! I would melt if I didn't!"she said before she hides more into the jacket and after her little speech about girls being made out of sugar, spice and everything nice and that sugar melts in the rain he couldn't help but chuckle a little before taking the jacket off of her and making her go into panic and she jump up and tried to reach for the jacket to which he was keeping it away from her before giving it back to Flasher who said thanks before placing it back on "give that back! I gonna melt!"Bunny said and this causes Flasher to roll his eyes before he snaps at her

"you aren't going to melt! take a look for yourself."Flasher said as Bunny blinks her eyes and looks down at herself and saw that she wasn't melting "Oh! I'm not melting!"Bunny said with a big smile and then Slimy took off his own jacket and places it around her to keep her warm in the rain they were in, Slimy and Flasher just got kick out of the places they lived in and now they were on the streets and they not only had to look after themselves but also look after Bunny who was a orphan and had some how ended up away from the orphanage she lives in and she wont seem to leave them right now because she seem to be very fond of them.

"you might not be melting but you can still get sick from this rain if you stay out in it...maybe we should head over to Sasha's place, I think his parents are out right now and I think his dad is at work and his mom is out to wherever place she goes to and I think Sasha said he will have the place to himself this week."Slimy said as Flasher chuckles "you know how he hates it when anyone calls him by his real name right? be happy that Sleazy didn't hear you use it."Flasher said as Slimy chuckles while he grabs hold on Bunny's small hand "yeah well his parents were the ones to give him the first name and it isn't no wonder he wants to be called Sleazy instead of being called Sasha Santino...come on kid you are going to meet a friend of ours, he is the same age as you."Slimy said as he leads Bunny down the dark alley that they had been staying in but seeing as it was raining now and Slimy was a little worried that Bunny would get sick if she stayed out in the rain too long they should head over to Sleazy's place and ask to stay with him for a while.

at the Santino home...

Mrs Rene Santino was eating dinner with her husband who just said that he was made Lieutenant to which she drop her fork and gasp with surprise and delight "honey! that is so wonderful! you finally became Lieutenant!"she said before looking over at Sleazy who had just got down washing his hands before heading over to the table and to his chair and him still being a little small he had to climb up on to his chair before he could sit down.

(Sleazy was around Bunny's height if not a inch taller and when he was first drawn by his mother and brought to life by his father, Sleazy was much smaller when he was drawn as a baby toon weasel and he was aging and growing up a normal way and it might be a while before he reaches a point in his life where he stops aging but that might not happen for years.)

"you sure you don't want mommy to help you Sasha sweetie? you know mommy doesn't mind helping you up on to your chair."Mrs Santino said as Sleazy looks over at his mom but all that can see is his eyes "I can do it Mommy, I'm a big boy!"Sleazy said as Mrs Santino couldn't help but smile a gentle motherly smile at her son "okay sweetie but if you need help the next time you can ask me or your daddy."she said before looking at her husband "you know dear perhaps one day Sasha can work with you like a father and son type thing you know it would be great for you to bond and I believe that it be great for Sasha to follow his daddy's foot steps in-"Mrs Santino said but her husband Santino (first name not known right now.) cuts her off by speaking these words

"No."he said and this caused Sleazy to flinch as he knew why his dad was saying no and it was the reason why him and Rene were having fights lately.

Rene glares at her husband before looking at Sleazy "Sasha please take your food to your room and eat, mommy needs to have a little talk with your daddy and say some words you might not want to hear mommy say."she said as Sleazy does as he is told as he reaches and grabs his plate and hop down off his chair and headed to his room but before he headed to his room he stayed outside the door that leads to the room where his parents were at and he started to listen in on what was going on between them.

"what is your problem with him!? he is our son! why wont you show him any love as any other parent shows their child!? I don't understand why you keep pushing him away! unless...it's because he's a toon isn't it?! that is the reason why isn't it?!"she asks as Santino didn't say a word but just looks down at his food before taking a drink of water and that was the answer she was looking for when he didn't say a word and how he seem to get nervous on what she said when she ask him the reason why he wouldn't bond with Sleazy.

"listen Rene, I brought that drawing of yours to life so you could have a child but he is no son of mine...he's yours okay and as long as he makes you happy I'm happy but there is no way I'm treating him as a son."he said to which makes Sleazy feel hurt inside because of what his dad said to Rene.

"how dare you say that! he is as much as your son as he is mine! why do you think he sees you as a father and calls you daddy!?"she said as Sleazy was happy to know that his mom cared about him but it hurt to think and even hear what was about to come out of Santino's mouth next that would cause him to drop his plate of food before heading up to his room.

"well I don't care about him, you can love and care about him all you want but as for me I'm just living here with the only one I care and love is you and you alone cause to me he is just some toon who just lives with us."he said and that caused Sleazy to drop his plate at the same time Rene pick up her plate and throws it at Santino and he duck down as the plate hit the wall behind him and it makes a breaking sound at the same time as Sleazy's plate.

Sleazy was running to his room and he started to pack all his clothes into a suitcase before dragging it down the hall and past the living room and to the door and he could still hear his parents yelling and fighting about him and even though he still loved his mom who was trying to stand up for him...he couldn't be in the same house with that man who Sleazy now dislikes after finding out he was only pretending to like him for Rene's sake.

Sleazy started to reach for the door knob and he had to stand on his tiptoes to reach it because of his size and as he got the door he open it and then he places his suitcase outside and then went out the door and then he shuts it before he heads out on his own.

it was a hour later when Sleazy ended up running into Slimy, Flasher and the little human girl.

right now all four were heading to a old abandon apartment and Sleazy told them what happen back at his parents place.

"wait so your dad and mom came home early? and they got into a fight about you because your dad doesn't see you as a real son cause your a toon? that hurts right? I can't picture how you feel right now."Slimy said to the small weasel who unlike Slimy and Flasher, look his age.

"yeah and since Santino doesn't seem to want me around I thought I would leave...I mean I will miss Rene but this is for the best after all right? whoever heard about a man who hates toons living with one and only putting up with the toon only for his wife and well you can picture how mad she got..."Sleazy said as he was now siting down on his suitcase and then he feels a hug around him and looks over to his left and sees it was Bunny who was hugging him.

"why are you hugging me?"he asks her as she looks at him with a sad look on her face that shows she feels sorry for him.

"because you need one! and it isn't nice that he would talk mean words about you, you seem nice and so what if you are a toon your still a person."Bunny said as Sleazy blinks at this and then looks over at Flasher and Slimy who seem just as surprise as he was at what Bunny's words came out as true.

they were people too maybe not humans but they were toons who had as much rights as others and right now they had to look out for each other and not only that but they have to look after Bunny and figure out how to find the place she lives and get back to just being the three of them.

"what about we find some jobs to get by?"Flasher said as he breaks the silent that was forming around them.

"who would hire us?"Slimy asks as he glares at Flasher "we don't have any money or anything to eat and not only do we got to look after ourselves but we have to take care of Bunny here who might be stuck with us for who knows how long until we can figure out which orphanage she belongs to."he said as he points with his thumb at the little girl who was still hugging Sleazy.

"yeah about that, why don't we just dump her off some place like somebody's door and we can just pretend we never met her and we can go back to our lives? sounds good right?"Flasher said but before Slimy could make a comment on that idea he hears a small cough and he looks over and saw that Bunny had stop hugging Sleazy and was now on the floor and coughing and he went over to her and place a hand to her forehead and his eyes go wide as he pulls his hand away "she's running a fever!"Slimy said as Flasher went over to them and place his hand on her forehead too and then like the same with Slimy, pulled his hand away.

"man her forehead is hot! it nearly burn my hand!"Flasher said as Slimy looks down at Bunny and saw how she was breathing or as she was trying to as she cough and was looking pale.

"Flasher get a blanket."he said as Flasher looks from Bunny to Slimy "why? she doesn't need to get even more warm than she all ready is."he said as Slimy glares at him before slapping him over the head "Ouch!"Flasher yells out and then Slimy looks over to Sleazy "Sleazy get the blanket."he asks as Sleazy heads out of the room and goes to one of the bedrooms and got a blanket and headed over to Slimy and hands him the blanket and then Slimy took it "Thanks Sleazy."he said before going over to Bunny and placing the blanket around her before picking her up into his arms and heading to the door.

"where are you going?"Flasher ask him and Slimy opens the door before looking at him and Sleazy.

"I'm heading to the hospital with the kid, she has a high fever and is coughing and looking like she is trying to breathe! you stay here with Sleazy and keep a eye on the place and don't let anyone in here unless it's me and the kid."Slimy said as he heads out the door.

"but it's still raining!"Flasher calls out but Slimy didn't hear him as he was holding Bunny his arms and trying to get to the hospital so that they can help her and he knew that there was one hospital that would help him that treated both toon and human and that hospital was too far away and he would have to get a ride but how?

he looks around for a car or anyone who might can give him a ride to the hospital.

but every time he tried to ask someone to help him he just got a glare or a "not now you crazy toon."

he hears her cough more and this time it was becoming worse and then as he was about to give up hope and thought he was just going to have to walk to the hospital and it did seem that way until he hears someone drive up and he saw it was Benny The Cab.

"hey you look like you could use a ride?"Benny said as he opens his door and Slimy got inside the cab and Benny starts to drive down the busy street and as Benny was driving down the street he couldn't help but ask "so where to? and who is that you got there?"Benny asks and Slimy looks down at Bunny who was looking even more sick looking by the minute and was coughing even more by the minute. "the kid is sick and I got to get her to the hospital that treats both toons and humans and it is too far away with out a car so yeah I was going to walk her there but I might not make it on time and it was a good thing you came when you did."Slimy said as Benny chuckles "yeah it was a good thing, to bad those people wouldn't help yeah if they had known you were carrying a human little girl in your arms and if they knew that she was sick maybe they would of stop to help but hey what are you going to do with some people like that who wont stop to help? just ask someone else, like me!"Benny said as he drives more and was heading to the hospital that was now up a head.

the next cough that she had made Slimy worry cause what he saw come out of her mouth was something that got his eyes to go wide.

"hurry up! she needs a doctor now!"Slimy said as Benny speeds up more before he stops at the doors to the hospital and Slimy hops out of the toon cab with the little girl in his arms and headed into the hospital and to a doctor who was talking with a toon who was all so a doctor too and then Slimy heads over to them and yells out to them.

"HEY!" and making the two look over at him and the human doctor glares at him "young man there is no need to yell! this is a hospital!"he said and then Slimy holds out Bunny to him "help her! she has a high fever and she started coughing and then while I was being drove over here she started to cough up that red stuff! and if it is what I think it is I don't want to know why she is coughing it up!"Slimy said with fear in his voice that was not only fear but worry.

"we will do the best we can and she might need to stay here over night so we can help her."the doctor said as he looks over to a nurse and hands the child over to her "take this girl to the room that is free we will get her help in a minute after I get the other doctors to help look over her and see what is wrong."he said as the nurse nods her head as she heads off to go to the room with the little girl and the doctor looks down at Slimy who right now was still looking worried and scared.

"don't worry we will take care of her, you go home and come back tomorrow to see how she is doing."he said before walking off with the toon doctor who was going with him to get the other doctors to help Bunny.

Slimy couldn't help but feel worried for her and it was pretty clear she was really sick at the moment and he didn't want to think on what would of happen if he had chosen not to bring her to the hospital right away.

he started to head out of the hospital and saw that Benny had long gone and he couldn't help but growl at this before looking up at the sky as it was still coming down and didn't look like the rain was going to stop any time soon.

"I guess I'm walking back."Slimy said with a deep frown before looking down at his feet for a minute before looking a head of him and starting to walk the whole way back to where Flasher and Sleazy are at.

he didn't know how to explain to them on what just happen on the way to the hospital but he did hope that the doctors can figure out what was wrong with her and why she started to cough up blood, that can not be normal.

to be continued

* * *

**sorry this chapter has younger Bernice (who goes by her nickname Bunny.) very sick and coughing out well you know.**

**but she will get better just need to wait until you see that in the next chapter and see how long she stays in the hospital.**

**and I came up of the idea of Sleazy's real name being Sasha Santino.**

**and his real name might not be said again for a long while so he is just Sleazy.**

**and again the first few chapters will be around Slimy, Flasher, Sleazy and younger Bernice.**

**and then after Bernice ends up back in the real world it will go back to the year when she ended up in toon town and her meeting the toon patrol.**

**okay then I am going to watch a movie, I'm thinking of watching it takes two movie, I had been meaning to watch it but I haven't got around to it XD**

**oh and Imaginarytoon1, if you are reading this chapter don't worry I made a promise and I'm not going to say anything about the you know what cause I made a promise and I tend to keep it.  
**

**and I hope you liked the chapters of this story too and after a few more Chapters or so of The Lost Birchwood **

**I will make of this that follows after The Lost Birchwood :)**

**but I don't plan to end The Lost Birchwood too soon there is a few things I want to put on it before it is finish and I make more chapters of The Lost Birchwood: Locked Memories.**


	3. Chapter 2: Bunny Meets Toon Cat

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

**Credit for Doctor Weisberg from The Looney Tunes Show goes to Warner Bros.**

**Credit for Ortensia The Cat(who's original name was Sadie) goes to Disney.**

* * *

it was the next day when Slimy when back to the hospital with Sleazy and Flasher to see how Bunny was doing

they found out that she would have to stay a little longer at the hospital because she was very ill at the moment and the doctors were still trying to figure out what caused her to become so sick but they did find out something...

"she has what?"Slimy asks as he was looking at Doctor Weisberg who was a Toon Human who was one of the Doctors who worked at the Hospital.

"she has hemoptysis, it is what you saw the last time you brought her over to us and it was a lucky thing you brought her in time so we could treat her cause after all hemoptysis at such a young age like hers might not be good for her small body and not only that but we ran some blood tests and not only has she got hemoptysis but she all so has hypoglycemia which leads to fainting spells and some others things and we got her to tell us her real name, but she seems to just like to be called 'Bunny', it is a cute nickname for a little girl like her and now then as I was saying we had to get her first and last name so we could keep a record of her first time here at our hospital, we even had to ask how old she is to which we wrote that down in the record of her being here so if she should ever come here again we will need to update her records."Weisberg said and then Slimy looks to Sleazy and Flasher who both were making faces before Slimy looks back at Weisberg with a seriously annoyed look that seem like he didn't want to be there but rather see how Bunny was doing but he had just had to ask Weisberg one thing before he does.

"what is hypoglycemia and hemoptysis?"Slimy asks and Weisberg sighs and rub the back of his head before answering him.

in the room that Bunny was in she was in bed and looking outside a window and if anyone look closely they could see that she was still a little pale and she still looked sick but she doesn't look as bad as she did the other when she was brought to the hospital in the first place.

as Bunny was looking outside the window she hears someone coming to her room and she looks over and saw that it was Slimy, Sleazy and Flasher who were with Weisberg who was the one who open the door.

"Bunny you have visitors, some friends of yours."Weisberg said as she seem to be happy to see them as they come one by one into the room "it is good to see you all again I'm sorry I got si-"she said but she started to cough once more and Weisberg calls out for one of the Nurses who came rushing into the room and over to Bunny but then stops and looks over at Weisberg and she places her hands on her hips and frowns.

"Doctor Weisberg is there a reason why you called me away from my coffee break for this? she seems fine! she was just coughing! now if you don't have a good reason...I'll be going now"the nurse said as she starts to leave the room but not before glaring at the Toon Doctor who was trying to think on why he called her in the first place and then remembered and he slap himself on the forehead before looking at the three weasels "please watch your friend will you, I need to go have a word with that nurse."he said before leaving the room to chase after the nurse.

the three look over at Bunny who stop coughing and seem to have calm down now but she did still look pretty sick.

"so your name isn't really Bunny, then what is your real name?"Slimy said and this seem to catch Bunny's attention as she blinks a little as she was looking up at him.

"huh?"she said as Slimy repeats his question to her once again.

"we found out that your nickname is Bunny, if that is true than what is your real name?"Slimy asks and she just made a face as she crossed her arms over her chest "not telling! you just call me Bunny!"she said and Slimy couldn't help but roll his eyes at the 3 year old who didn't seem to want to be called by her real name even if they didn't know what her real name is and it was pretty clear she wasn't going to give it out and was just going to keep calling herself Bunny.

he decided to change the subject "so Bunny, tell me how long have you had hemoptysis?"he ask her and she seem to be surprise by what he ask before looking away from him and the other two "I don't know...but I was told by Mrs Gray that it happens only once in a while and she is trying to get me treated for it...she says it acts up only when I get sick like I did other day, like it starts with a fever and coughing and well you know..."Bunny said in a shy and nervous way that showed she was feeling uncomfortable about talking about her hemoptysis that would seem she was going to get treated for.

"the doctors say you need to stay here for two months to be treated, three if you don't recover and feel better by the end up the two months."Slimy said as Bunny makes a face at the idea of staying at the hospital for two to three months just to be treated.

"in the mean time we will come see you and see how your doing and if your better maybe we can figure out a way to find the orphanage you belong to."Slimy said as he looks from her to Flasher and Sleazy "come on you two we better get going and let her get some sleep, the doctor said after we seen and spoke with her we were to leave when visiting hours are over and let her rest."he said to the two as they both nod their heads and the two started to head of the room and Slimy was the last to leave but before he left he look at Bunny "you remind me of my kid sister you know...she was a human too, she was the daughter of the one who drew me...poor kid was all ways sick and it didn't help none that we didn't have enough money to help her due to the fact that no one would give my old man a job because he use to do crimes well it wasn't really crimes, he didn't know what he was getting himself into when he was doing odd jobs for some shady jobs...and because of my old man's past and the fact he didn't get enough money to pay for my kid sister's need to go the hospital to be treated but sadly came to be...she died, I blame myself for not helping out more for her...like I could of got some kinda job to make money to send her to a hospital like this here hospital...but sadly that never came...I still go to her grave to place flowers down on where she is..."he said as he could feel a lump in his throat as he could feel angry at the fact he couldn't help his sister.

"I'm not having you meet the same end as her..."he said as he started to leave the room and leaving Bunny to think over what he said about his family even if he didn't say everything about the reasons who made it so that his dad didn't get a job that payed enough for the treatment that his sister needed but never got and it would seem that Slimy was in great pain from loosing his sister who he cared about and it was clear on his face that he showed a deep hate for the people who caused his dad not to get a job.

Bunny couldn't help but to feel sorry for him because of what his family has been through.

with one last cough she started to lay down and cover her blanket over her head and tried to keep warm because she was feeling very cold for some odd reason but as she was trying to go to sleep there was a shadow in the room looking at the small form under the covers...Slimy had long since turn off the lights of the room before he left out the door to join with Flasher and Sleazy, but the shadow could still be seen hiding in the very corner of the room and it's eyes glowing as it watch the bed that Bunny was in.

what was this shadow? why was it watching the small child?

the answer seem to be coming soon as a foot seem to step out of the shadows and was going to step into the light that was being showed through the window of the room that made up the only light the room had.

and it was a black cat with what look to be a white round heart shape face and the toon cat was wearing a pink dress and a small pink hat with a flower on top of the hat and she was looking from her left to her right before she lets out a sigh of relief when she sees that the person who was going to come here to kidnap the child hasn't made it here yet and that gave her enough time to get the child and take her to a safe place.

the toon was none other than Ortensia and right now she was walking over to the bed the little girl was on and she pulled the covers off the small girl who curl her body up and hugs herself because of the cold that hit her and then she uncurls and sits up and looks up to see who pulled the cover off her and she sees the female cat looking at her.

"who are you lady?"Bunny asks and then Ortensia grabs her small hand and then while Ortensia walks on the bed, Bunny had no choice but to stand up and then Ortensia hops down off the bed and making Bunny all most trip and fall on to the floor but lucky the toon cat caught the girl on time and gently place her to her feet on the floor.

"what goes on? who are you?"Bunny asks as Ortensia looks from her left and then to her right and then behind her to make sure no one is listening as she looks back at the child.

"there is no time to explain your in terrible danger here they are coming and I need to get you and those three friends of yours out of this town before he finds out your here and believe me he might still be searching every hospital in this town to find you but we can't let him find you now come on! we need to book it out of here and go get your friends."Ortensia said to the little girl and to which odd enough the two were the same height with Bunny being only a inch shorter.

as they left the room and were walking in the halls of the hospital

Bunny couldn't help but be curious of the toon cat that said that she was in terrible danger and yet she didn't seem to understand what she meant and or what was it that she was in danger of?

"whats your name lady?"she asks her as the female toon cat stop near by the end of the hall they were in and she puts her back very close to the wall while poking her head out to see if anyone was out in the hall either it be a doctor, nurse or the person they need to watch out for who is after the little girl.

"Miss Cat Lady?"Bunny asks once more and this causes Ortensia to blink in surprise before she looks over to the little girl "what you say?"she asks Bunny who makes a face and crossed her arms over her chest "what is your name?"she asks once more before the toon cat looks back to see if anyone is down the other corner of the hall before she answers "Ortensia and I know your name is Bernice and your nickname that you seem to go by for right now is Bunny...now come on little Bernice we got to get you out of here and go to that place your friends are staying in and get them, knowing that if it can't find you here it would most likely go and get your friends and order them to tell them where you are and they are in danger if they tell them a answer they don't like."she said before she grabs the little girl's hand and started to run down the dark hall way and then as they were running they both heard a loud yell "NO! WHERE IS SHE?!"the voice was booming and very scary so scary it gave Bunny such a fright that she had let go of Ortensia and fell forward and when she got up on to her knees and cried and when it finally hit Ortensia that she wasn't holding Bunny's hand any more she skids on her feet to a halt and turns around and she runs over to Bunny and helps her up to her feet.

"we can't stop now they know your here and they came here sooner than I thought now come on, we are all most to the exit, they can't get you or else you will never meet the others and full fill your destiny! now come on! we need to hurry!"Ortensia said as she and Bunny run but it was starting to become hard for Bunny as her fever was starting to come back and making her feel awful and plus as she was trying to breathe but that cause her chest to hurt and feel like it was burning and when she tried to breathe through her nose it didn't seem to help and when Ortensia looks behind her at the little girl she could see how bad the girl was getting.

"I think I better carry you Bunny, your not well enough to walk or run all this way...I should of thought of that before I made you run all that way from your room through the hall."Ortensia said as she picks up the little girl and as she lets the little girl rest her head on her shoulder she hears her cough and she couldn't help but feel worried and think that she might be having a cold of some kind.

and she knew that if she had just left her in that room the person or the 'it' or 'them' would most likely get the girl and try to take her back to the place they come from and she knew she couldn't let that happen because the girl was important and she needed to be kept safe.

as she reach the doors she reach out to open it with her free hand when she could hear foot steps coming down the many halls of the hospital and heading to where she and the girl were at.

her eyes go wide in fear as she had to hurry and leave before the both of them are captured.

she open the door and started to run out of the hospital and down the block while keeping a protective hold on the child in her arms and making sure to keep running and not to look back for who knows what would happen if she does because she fear the worst if she ever look back or stop running that seem to be helping keep the child safe.

she turn a left on the next corner of the street she was in and headed down to the street where the three weasels are at and she needed to get them before it does.

to be continued 


	4. Chapter 3: Soup Makes it Better

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

**Credit for Ortensia The Cat goes to Disney.**

**all so, sorry if this isn't very long and plus I was all so DA before but my computer kept not responding and I had to restart it like I don't know how many times and plus I was on a Chatroom before when it was happening and plus I had to restart it again **

**I guess it was because I had too many tabs up and my laptop can't handle that and plus I think from now on I will just use the other computer in our home to sign back on to DA for a while until I can finally get some stuff off my computer but not all my stuff of course cause the stuff I'm still working on that is my stories I am still working on.**

**all so sorry if this is a little short but it is still good all the same and you will find out what is after Bernice in Chapter 4 I think as soon as I work on it and then in some chapters later it will go back to the year that is the present day where Bernice is older and is around 17 years old.**

**but I guess there could be flash back scenes that show of Bernice as a little girl and her adventures with Slimy, Flasher and Sleazy and show how she forgets everything but is slowly remembering.**

**I guess I can think about that idea, and anyway I hope you like this Chapter.**

**and I will try to make Chapter 4 a little longer if I can.**

* * *

[Ortensia's Pov]

I was still running down the street with the little girl in my arms who had long since fell a sleep but would make some coughing sounds from time to time and her fever had seem to go down a little thank goodness.

I saw the abandon apartment that the three weasels were currently living in and I had saw the one called Slimy run out of the front door with Bernice in his arms and trying to get help from people who were walking by but lucky for him that Benny had stop to help and drove him and the sick little girl to the hospital.

I had been watching Bernice since she ended up in toon town, I know it was too soon for her to be here with her only being a little girl and it didn't help that she was starting to get sick.

she wasn't ready to face the danger that was heading her way and she needed to be protected at all times now since she came to toon town too early.

I went inside the apartment and headed up to where the room that the three boys were in and when I open the door they seem to be surprise and shock to see me come out of no where but I couldn't worry about that right now cause this was important that had lives at stake.

"who are you and how did you find this place?!"the one named Flasher ask me.

I knew this might take a while to explain to them but I decided to leave out Bernice's real name and just call her Bunny

they didn't have to know her real name yet...perhaps not until they meet her once again when she is old enough to come back here when she is ready.

"well?"Slimy asks this time while crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at me with a look that said he was suspicious of me and I don't blame him after all it didn't help that I look like I had kidnap the child they are looking after from the hospital.

so I took a deep breath and started to explain to them on what my reasons were on taking 'Bunny' away from the hospital and the danger she is in and to which took 2 hours to explain but lucky we weren't found by the thing that was after Bernice just yet.

[Bernice's Pov]

when I woke up I notice I was in a nice soft bed and I had something on top of my head that look one of those bags that the people at the orphanage who take care of everyone, would often times put the bag of ice on me to cool down the fevers I tend to get some times.

I look over to a door that was near by and I watch it open up and I saw that nice cat lady come in with some food and she seem surprise to see I'm awake.

"oh good your awake, you been out for two days I was starting to get really worried about you."she said as she walks over to me and places the food down on a small table and then she takes the bag of ice off my head and then she places her hands on my forehead.

"well you seem to have cool down, thank goodness...your friends have been worried even though they seem to like to hide it pretty well."she said and I remember the three weasels and I couldn't help but want to see them so I tried to get up but she push me back into the bed "oh no you don't young lady you are staying in bed a little longer to get your strength back up, you haven't ate anything for two days since you been out cold since your fever seem to have got worse and you can see them as soon as you are done eating and as soon as your strength is back up okay?"she said to me and she hands me the food and heads out of the door and not seeming to want to fight on the issue of the matter anymore to which is pretty much like how most of the grown ups are back at the orphanage who tell me the same thing whenever I get really sick and run a fever.

well I guess I should eat this soup and maybe after I do I can finally go and see them.

I took the spoon that was next to the bowel and dip it into the bowel of soup and I started to eat the soup and think about the stuff that has happen since I some how end up in a place where toons are real...that makes you think on what else could be possible?

to be continued


	5. Special: Baby Sister Beretta

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1 **

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**I think that Beretta will only be seen in The Lost Birchwood series but I hope you like the idea of the little baby girl :D**

**and anyway I will work on the next Chapter of this story when I can but until then I hope you like this Special I wrote.**

* * *

in the Year 2013

Bernice was at home reading a comic book while keeping a eye on her baby sister

yes that is right, baby sister...well half sister but still a sister and well the baby was born on June 5, 2013

some time around 2012 Abbot and Scarlett got a divorce and some two weeks after the divorce and Scarlett moving out to move in with one of her friends, it was around those two weeks later that Rosella (Mrs Gray's daughter) came to check up on Bernice and see how she was fairing and well when she heard that Abbot would be busy at work and had no one to watch Beatrice, Tommy and Bernice and make sure they went to school on time and had their breakfast first before they head out to school.

well Rosella thought it be best that she move in to help out a little and the news of her moving in (into one of the guest rooms of course.) caused Bernice to be very extremely happy because she loved Rosella who had practically raised her at the orphanage.

and sometime in the morning Rosella would be making breakfast and would be humming the song she would sing to Bernice when she was very little and had nightmares.

she treated not only Bernice with the motherly love she had all ways gave her when she needed it when she was growing up in the orphanage but she showed much kindness and understanding to Beatrice and Tommy.

and Beatrice really seem to warm up to Rosella and even said that she wish that her own mother could of been more loving like her and she all so said that she was happy that Rosella was in Bernice's life because even if Bernice never liked some of the family she was place under it was clear to see that she loved Rosella like a real mother and she would trust her not to hurt her, to which makes the case true cause Rosella never liked most of the family that tried to adopts Bernice because to Rosella she was afraid they might turn out like that old foster mother of Bernice and Rosella hated to see the girl get hurt.

and over the next week the three notice a change in the house hold (not the bad kinda change but still...)

once when Beatrice and Tommy woke up early (while Bernice was still a sleep ) they went into the kitchen and saw Abbot help Rosella fix breakfast that Saturday and they had this warm air around them and Tommy made a comment he never seen their dad smile like that not even to Scarlett and what surprise them is how they seem to be playful like when Abbot got some of the food that they were making on Rosella's nose by accident but instead of getting mad at him, (and she did put up a pretty good mad look ) she did the same and place some of the food on his nose too before giving a soft chuckle and smiling at him saying that accidents happen and she should know because when Bernice was still a baby she would all ways make a mess all over the kitchen floor whenever she would try to feed her and some times it would end up all over Rosella herself and at times Bernice would take the bowel and place it over her head and let the food fall over her and that would have to stop Rosella trying to feed her and take Bernice out of the kitchen to get her clean up.

when Beatrice and Tommy ask Bernice about that she told them it was true and she did say that when she was a baby she would all ways make feeding time seem like it was play time as Rosella said, and Bernice told them that once when she was around 2 years old she would all ways play in the mud but Rosella would all ways watch her and she had pick her out of the mud she was playing in and went inside to give her a bath.

to say Beatrice and Tommy weren't surprise to hear Bernice use to play in the mud when she was little would be lying, cause the truth is they both were very surprise to hear this bit of news.

but not as surprise on what happen next, the fact that their dad Abbot started to date again and it came to all three siblings as a huge surprise when the one he was dating was none other than Rosella and some time next year around 2013

on one of Abbot and Rosella's dates, they were having dinner at some family fast food place when something happen that would change the Birchwood home forever.

and that was Abbot asking Rosella to marry him and you know what she said?

yes she did say 'Yes' and they had the wedding the next month and it was some time later after their first months of being married that Rosella was told the good news and well of course Abbot was happy and what was really surprising that Bernice was so happy she started to jump up and down and run around screaming "I'm gonna be a big sister!"

and when the baby was born it was a adorable baby girl she had auburn hair

and it wasn't until she was a few months older that they notice her eyes were two different colors, her right eye was a violet color while her left eye was surprisingly red.

well hardly anyone could tell it was red but if one look closely they would see that the baby's left eye is indeed red.

she was named Beretta Blaze Tempest Quintessence Birchwood.

she was gave the other middle name Quintessence after Rosella's mother who's full name is Mrs Quintessence Gray.

and Tempest was after Rosella's Grandmother on her mother's side of course and the other middle name Blaze was something that Abbot pick out.

and who pick her first name was all three of the Birchwood siblings cause all three said at the same time "she looks like a Beretta."

which was a surprise to think they would think the same about the baby's name but it was nice they agreed on the same thing and after that was said and done, Abbot and Rosella both agreed that the baby was going to be named Beretta.

and if you are wondering on what happen to the baby that Bernice was taking care of before (before Beretta came into the picture)

well Bernadette came and took the baby and said that she was going to take care of Bertie and all so take care of her brother and sister Timothy and Becky too.

it was during that time when Bernadette started to take care of the three babies that Bernice went over to her home and told her she knows everything about the three and where they came from and Bernadette told her not to worry about them and she told her that she will find a way someday to send the babies to the home they came from before or if that never comes to be that she would take care of them, it was during that week that Bernice cast a spell that caused her to see the place that Bertie, Timothy and Becky come from and lets just say she was not very happy on what she saw.

but what Bernice did next made Bernadette worry and Bernice said she was going to do a spell that would fix everything in that place and help all three babies parents and so Bernice did a spell that send her back in time and to that dimension and she had used a spell to trap that Doom in that dimension in a crystal made out of ice type prison and send him to a place where no one would find him and not even the Doom from her dimension.

it was when she went back to her time and dimension that both she and her grandmother did a spell to send the three babies back to their parents but Bernice made a promise if she ever had three babies in the future just like them she would name them Timothy, Becky and Bertie.

but that future would have to wait cause Bernice had to help her now mother Rosella around the house and get ready for when she has the baby and when that did happen well they were happy to finally meet Beretta.

and back to the present time Bernice was looking after Beretta who right now was in the living room with Bernice and in one of those baby car seats on the floor and every few seconds Bernice would look from her comic and look at the sleeping baby who every now and then would let out a small yawn.

some time Bernice had use a spell to make it seem like Beretta's left eye was a dark brown color to others and it seem to make her parents happy and make Beatrice and Tommy less worried but Bernice knew that there was a reason why Beretta's left eye was that color but she didn't want to think too much about it and she knew for a fact some times people do tend to be born with red eyes and Beretta was only born with one red eye.

and Bernice couldn't help but get this feeling that there was somethin special about Beretta that her herself and her older twin siblings have yet to see but Bernice knew that there was something special about her cause she could tell from the feeling in her gut.

and it was a good feeling like Bernice knew something good will happen with whatever makes Beretta special but sadly she didn't know what that special thing is so she would have to wait.

and it was odd that Bernice hasn't been seeing the Toon Patrol lately other than Slimy, Flasher and Sleazy and they said to her that they been very busy and the only time that Bernice did see them was at school but they never talk much other than a few 'hey' or 'hi'

and to say that Bernice was okay not talking and seeing much of Smarty (who had change classes and no longer took classes with her anymore so she only took some classes with Slimy, Flasher and Sleazy.) well Bernice hardly got any sleep and she did hardly eat too and some times at night she would just stay awake and just doodle in her notebook and when she did fall a sleep she would be very tired the next morning.

and when she was tired she played it off and plus when she tried to eat her food she couldn't seem to eat all of it and that seem to get both her siblings and her new mom worried.

she wasn't sick but she couldn't help but act the way she had been because her mind was half the time on Smarty and she hated it

she could hardly eat or sleep because of him!

"why can't I get you out of my head?"Bernice said softly and then she hears a whimper sound and looks down at her baby sister who looks like she was having a nightmare so Bernice place her comic down and reach down and pick up the sleeping baby and held her close and made calming sounds while saying "it's okay, your okay little one...your safe, don't cry."she said softly to her baby sister as she seem to calm herself down and went back into a peaceful sleep to which made Bernice happy that her baby sister seem to calm down but she was worried cause it seems that the baby was having nightmares lately and she really hope that she will be okay

cause she couldn't help but have this worried feeling that the nightmares, whatever they are...might mean something

cause when her baby sister gets a nightmare she starts to see what Beretta dreams about it and it started just this very moment as Bernice was holding the sleeping baby in her arms and what she sees was the face of Judge Doom.

she looks down at the sleeping baby with worry in her eyes "so the nightmares you been having was of him...don't worry me, Tommy and Beatrice will make sure to keep you safe from Doom."Bernice said as she places a small kiss on the baby's forehead and started to sing a song to her to help her feel more safe and hopefully give the small baby nice and sweet dreams and keep any dreams of that mad toon Doom out...

at least Bernice hope so cause she hated the fact that her baby sister was having such nightmares at such a young age and she wasn't even a year old yet

and she thought perhaps it would be a good idea to tell Beatrice and Tommy on what she saw that came from Beretta's dream

because what she saw was Doom taking over Toon Town and it wasn't pretty.

* * *

**hope you like this Special :D **


	6. Special: Accidental Marriage

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for T-324 goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf **

**Credit for Super Paper Mario goes to Nintendo**

**Credit for Yen Sid and Magic Mirror goes to Disney**

**and Baby Beretta will be called Bea just like how Thomas Birchwood is called Tommy.**  
**plus I think the name Bea fits.**  
**I will try to update the next chapter of this when I can but until then I hope you like this Special Chapter**  
**in this Chapter it is back to the Year 2012 and again I will try to update the next Chapter of this when I can.**  
**until then I hope you like this.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

oh man that did not happen, it so did not happen!

I mean I know it happen cause I was there but to think that those guys tried to use us to bring the Chaos Heart back

not only that but they made me and Smarty get...

oh man I can feel my face heat up from remembering that and the fact that lady had did her hypnotize trick on us to make us say 'I do' but lucky after we did say 'I do' I kept myself from fainting but Smarty had long since pass out

and after they saw that the Chaos Heart wasn't going to appear, I grab Smarty when they weren't looking and headed out of that place as fast as I could even if wearing a wedding dress made it hard for me to run and when I trip and fell and drop Smarty I had by accident kiss him on the lips and that was before we got out those doors where they were holding us captive and forcing us to marry to bring back the Chaos Heart and even though after my embarrassing fall and when I look back to see that they didn't look behind them and see that we were trying to escape and they look like they were still trying to figure out why the Chaos Heart hadn't appeared yet and to which I was very thankful and lucky they didn't turn around so that gave me plenty of time to pick up Smarty once again and make another run for it.

when I did get back home I made sure that no one saw me and I was glad that I used magic to change my and Smarty's clothes back to normal and from the bride and groom outfits that we were wearing before.

lucky for me Smarty was out cold still and that gave me time to use the spell to erase his memory of the whole getting married thing and the fact we were both force to do so.

I mean I'm still 17 years old! and yet I was force to marry Smarty cause they wanted to see if they could bring back that dang Chaos Heart!

okay calm down Bernice, it isn't like the marriage is real right?

just keep telling yourself that the marriage isn't real and you don't have to worry about telling Smarty that we both were kidnap for a purpose that was to bring back the Chaos Heart but it didn't work.

well I'm glad that I erase Smarty's memory of it cause I don't think he would like the idea of us being married and I ain't too crazy about it either...

but Yen Sid did come over to tell me I should let Smarty remember what happen (and even though I'm happy that Yen Sid saved me from dying because I had the unstable T-321 in my system I'm still not telling Smarty what happen ) and he said that I was lucky that the others brought me to him on time to be given the T-324 on time or else by the time when I turn 18 by my next birthday I would of died...

Yen Sid had told us this after he gave me the T-324

and for some odd reason after he told us about how if they didn't bring me to him on time and waited until next year the unstable  
T-321 would of been too much for me once I turn 18 years old and then...well after he said that  
Smarty started to hold my hand really tight and I didn't even tell the others he did this but I did see Greasy looking over at us and I saw the look on his face that said he wanted to say something either about Smarty holding my hand or about the whole me almost dying thing.

but Greasy kept silent about it and after we left Yen Sid's place we headed home and Smarty had only let go of my hand as soon as we return to the house.

Yen Sid also said that I was lucky I lived as long as I did while the T-321 was in me

like he said that I was very lucky that the Magic Mirror told him it wouldn't kill me until I reach my next birthday

and that I was even more lucky that I was brought to him on time before next year or else it would of been too late.

it did kinda hurt my arm where the T-324 was place into me and I didn't like that whole needle thing cause I didn't even like it when they had to run that blood test on me back when I was first brought to the hospital here.

but anyway Yen Sid said that I not only need to give back Smarty's memory on what happen to the both of us but I would need to tell the others about what happen too but that is the thing.

I can't tell them about something so embarrassing that can't even be real!

and after I said to Yen Sid these words "it isn't like me and Smarty are really married, they only made us go through that whole mess so they could bring back the Chaos Heart."

but strange enough after I did say that Yen Sid started to look nervous and shift his eyes to the right as so not to look at me.

okay he is so hiding something that he isn't telling me and right now I don't want to think too much about that

cause I am meeting up with Beatrice at Cressida place for a sleep over

and right now I was placing some things in a small bag that I am taking over there for the sleep over and after I was done packing

I started to head out the door and walk over to my motorcycle and I got on and started to drive down to where Cressida and Penny's house is at but as I was driving the motorcycle I got another vision and I saw myself walking into the house (my house of course.)

and I see that Yen Sid was there and everyone that was the Toon Patrol and my brother and sister were there but they were giving me a disapproving look as if being disappointed for some odd reason and the next thing I knew Yen Sid said something that made my blood run cold.

"I'm sorry Bernice but I had to tell them about what happen to you and Smarty and I gave Smarty his memory back too so now he remembers what happen to the two of you."he said and I was brought back from the vision by a sound of a car and I all most ran right into it but lucky for me and that person in the car I had made a right turn and we both were safe but after seeing what I saw that had to do with me and Smarty and Yen Sid going behind my back and telling everyone about it and even though I know he hasn't yet but will and I saw the date of when it will happen and it will happen tomorrow.

how could he! and not only that but now I had to look forward to seeing how mad Smarty will be at me for trying to help him forget such a thing and now I'm stopping my motorcycle and turning it around cause I'm heading back home and packing some of my stuff and heading to Toontropolis to stay at for a while cause I know that the Toon Patrol would be coming over and would most likely be mad at me after what Yen Sid tells them or will tell them.

I decided to leave a note in my bathroom  
the note said this

_I'm sorry that I ran out like this but after seeing the disapproving looks in a vision I had _  
_I just had to leave and go to some place that I have been going to for a while _  
_and I wont say where it is but I will say it isn't Arcadetown_

_it is a place not in the real world but it isn't in Toon Town but it is close to home yet not close to home_  
_and you can only find it behind a door in this very house but I'm not saying which door cause in case you aren't Tommy or Beatrice _  
_and you are Smarty and are still mad at me well...yeah I'm still not telling you where the door is that leads to Toontropolis _  
_and just so you know no one even lives in Toontropolis cause it is still pretty new and plus I've been going there for a while now _

_and I'm sorry for what I did to you Smarty but I didn't want you to remember what happen to us and how they tried to use us like they did...but I guess I did it because I loved you too much and knew that you wouldn't love me the same and would most likely be unhappy being married to me real or not and I'm thinking it can't be real at all _  
_I mean there was no way that was like a real wedding...even if I do get the funny feeling that after talking with Yen Sid about it before he seem to be acting odd like he is hiding something and even if it turn out he was keeping a secret like knowing that the marriage was real and not fake well...that may be a problem for both of us Smarty so when I do come back I will go with you to get some papers that we can sign together to make us no longer married that way we can go back to our normal lives with you being happy that you don't have to be with me like you wanted and we both can forget what happen to us..._

_from Bernice._

after I place the note on the mirror in the bathroom I headed out to Toontropolis and try to look for a apartment to stay in for a few days until things cool down at home and no one will be too mad at me (and only a little mad when I get back.)

when I got to Toontropolis I headed to a apartment and went into a elevator and press a button that took me to the top floor and I headed to my new place that I will be staying in for a while

and I really hope that this wont be for too long and I was lucky I called Cressida before I came here and I told her that I wont be able to come over because I wasn't feeling too good and when I was taking my motorcycle to her place and I had to turn around and head back to the house.

to which was true cause I didn't feel too good after what I saw and I know that Smarty will be mad at me after learning what he will learn from Yen Sid.

I went into my bedroom of my apartment and got under the covers and tried to get some sleep cause all I wanted to do was forget all that has happen and forget the soon to be mad face of Smarty.

but I will still be pretty mad at Yen Sid when I get back because of what is about to happen but I wont be there to watch it go down.

* * *

**I couldn't help but write this idea down XD**

**and I think when I write the next chapter that will go back to the past to where Bernice, Slimy, Flasher and Sleazy are at **

**and once Bernice is back in the real world we will fast forward to the present day with the older Bernice and her being in Toontropolis after what happen as it was showed in this right here.**

**anyway I'm going to hurry up and post this up and go watch a movie on the computer.**


End file.
